


A Buggy Problem

by LunarEclipse



Series: Dysfunctionally Acceptable [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Before Allura kills him, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Check the Series for other tags, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith with reading glasses, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance really needs to stop with the pranks, Multi, Never give a half asleep Allura a bat, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Big Happy Family, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Polyamorous relationship, She'll kill everything, Shiro with a man bun, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: This episode: Bugs are evil and Lance really needs to stop the pranks before Allura kills him.





	A Buggy Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: If Lance doesn't stop Allura will beat him with her steel infused bat. 
> 
> This was mainly an excuse to get some Keith/Allura/Shiro cuddling in.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Allura groaned, clenching her eyes shut. “What the hell is that?” She asked groggily, pressing a hand to her forehead and rolling over onto her back. She blinked a little, adjusting to the light pouring in through the pink curtains, and smiled as she caught sight of the occupants in her bed.

Keith had his face pressed against her chest, one of his arms was swung over her hips and clutching her pink tank top. His leg was trapped between hers, and a small trail of drool was sliding down his chin.

Allura smiled fondly and brushed some of the locks from his face before she reached over to stroke Shiro's cheek.

The other man had his chest pressed to Keith's back, his arms wrapped around Keith's waist and his face buried in Keith's fluffy hair. He was snoring like a bear, peaceful and lumbering, his long hair a mess and free.

Allura smiled adoringly at both of them before a loud crash had her grunting angrily and clenching her hand in her bangs. “Lura?” Keith slurred softly, his dewy blue-violet eyes staring up at her in confusion. Biting her lip at the cute sight she leaned down to press a kiss to his temple “go back to sleep darling” she urged and he nodded, snuffling a little and nuzzling her breast. 

Shaking her head she gently maneuvered the smaller male off of her, she smile when he rolled over and cuddled closer to Shiro.

When another crash sounded out, Allura's smiled faded with a scowl. She put her long brown hair up in a ponytail and grabbed the wooden bat that had a steel rod in the middle from beside her bed and headed out of the room.

Stepping lightly she looked around carefully, it was only 6 am and Hunk’s door was still closed, so that meant it wasn't him cooking breakfast. As she stepped into the kitchen area with the bat ready to swing she paused and promptly dropped the bat on the ground, rubbing her face with a loud groan. 

Pidge was stood on top of a kitchen counter, their long hair was pulled into two pigtails and they wore a long sleeve green shirt and blue and white striped shorts. Pink fluffy socks on their feet. The computer geek  held a frying pan in their hand and was hanging onto the kitchen light with their free hand. 

Lance was crouched on the table, his hair was a mess and he still wore his night mask. He wore a thin blue t-shirt and boxers shorts with jellyfish patterned all over them. He wore a colander on his head like a helmet and had a whisk in one of his hands, a pot lid in the other.

Pots and pans were scattered across the ground, as well as the can of coffee grounds spilled across the ground. 

At the sound of the bat hitting the ground, they both looked up their eyes wide.

“Allura!” Lance hollered jumping up and down in his crouched state “hurry and get to high Ground!” His voice was high pitched and wracked with a nervous energy. Yet he still kept jumping, the table creaked suspiciously and she went to comment on it when Pidge screamed, throwing the pan at Allura. 

Allura dodged the pan with a yelp, her eye twitching in anger when she caught sight of what Pidge was trying to hit “WHAT IS THAT?” She shrieked scrambling up onto the island.

The creature was at least the size of her foot, it had a dark blue shell type thing and large antennas, it scuttled across the wall making hissing sounds. 

Pidge shook their head “we have no clue! We came in here to get some coffee and it jumped out of the cabinet, every time we try to leave it would block the doorway!” They explained fearfully.

Allura shivered as the creature scuttled back to the ground, marching back in forth in front of the doorway.

“What if it's an alien?” Lance blurted, bouncing more.  Allura crinkled her nose and Pidge spoke up “more likely a product of pollution and species mutation” they threw back. Allura rolled her eyes but paused when she heard a strange scuttling sound, looking up in horror she froze, the bug was on the ceiling above her.

“Allura” Lance called in a tremulous voice. Allura let out a scream when the bug landed on her head, falling off the counter she hit the ground with a thud, she screamed again and shook her head scratching at the bug and trying to get it off. 

When she succeeded it chased after her and she crawled her way to the bat and grabbed it smashing the creature over and over “Die! Die you filthy little creature!” She shrieked.

After a moment she registered Lance's laughter and Pidge’s mournful cry of “ stop!” taking a second glance at the bug, Allura blanched, where there should have been a disgusting mess was a pile of broken plastic and wires.

“What the hell?” She spat brushing the sweaty hair from her face. “We got you!” Lance cried, standing up on the table and bouncing excitedly. Pidge climbed down and kneeled next to the robot bug with a soft sigh “you were too young” they breathed, picking up a piece of the shell and petting it. 

“What's going on?!!” A worried Shiro cried as he slid into the kitchen, Keith and Hunk behind him, the former holding the blade he had gotten from his mother. “We heard screaming” Keith rasped. 

Lance let out a victorious crow “I finally pranked Allura!!” He hollered happily, dancing across the table with loud whooping sounds. Allura snarled and stood up, still holding the bat "I'm going to kill you!" Shiro sighed and rubbed his forehead, Keith leaning against his arm tiredly.  "No one is killing anyone, now get down Lan-"

A loud cracking sound was heard and everyone jumped as the table under Lance's feet collapsed, sending the Cuban to the ground in a heap.

“Lance are you okay?” Hunk cried and a weak groan was heard.

Allura stopped playing the footage and smiled at the camera, “as you can see here this is why you don't prank friends” she gestured her sprained wrist (from when she fell off the counter) to the side and slowly turned the camera to show Lance, laying on her bed with a cast covering his leg from foot to thigh. He scowled at the camera and Allura laughed. “This is Dysfunctionally Acceptable signing off,” Allura told the camera with an impish grin.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to put any prompts down below for this series!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a great day/night!  
> Luna~
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
